


Sorrow & Blue

by FujurPreux



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luckyuro and King want to help, but they only leave Candelira in a bind. Spoilers up to episode 40.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Compare and Contrast" prompt of the [](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[genprompt_bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/480615.html).

In Luckyuro's experience, fights against the Kyoryugers didn't start for real until a proper battleground was chosen. Thus, while they all ran through the streets looking for one, he found no problem in stopping by a store to get the new Love Touch keychains. Once they were safe in the bag of his middle section, he hurried to catch up following the yelling and punching sounds. 

The opponents had stopped in a park, where both Candelira and her monster taunted the Kyoryugers, who were already engaging the Zourima. It was only Red and Blue this time, but that didn't mean the Deboss Knight and her entourage would have it easy. Beyond that, it presented its own set of problems.

"Aw, I missed the entire roll call!" Luckyuro whined, stomping his foot. Really, it was the best part. 

He shook his head to help himself focus. Priorities, priorities. He better got ready to jump in and help; Candelira should be wondering where he was by now. However, something shiny to his right caught his attention. 

Luckyuro drew the first weapon he could fish from his bag—a frying pan—and tip-toed his way to investigate. He found Aigaron staring intently at the battle while looking more nervous than sad, and lacking any obvious intention to intervene. Luckyuro's curiosity got the best of him and, trying not to make any noise, he aligned himself to Aigaron's point of view. He was looking at Candelira herself. It was only then than Luckyuro noticed the flower bouquet Aigaron held in his hand.

He gasped. "I knew it!" 

Aigaron jumped and turned around. "What—Luckyuro! Were you spying on me?"

"No. More like I found you spying on Candelira-sama," Luckyuro began sternly as he put the frying pan away, and then pointed at the bouquet. "Are you planning to ask her out on a date?" he added in a playful and conspiratorial tone of voice.

Aigaron tried to hide the bouquet behind his back, but he realized how late and silly that was, and brought it back. He even raised it for Luckyuro to inspect. It was nice, all white and pink and green. She would like it for sure.

"Ooooh," offered Luckyuro. "Why don't you go ask her now?"

" _Now?!_ " Aigaron repeated. "In the middle of a fight?"

Luckyuro looked at the battle. There were only a handful of Zourima left, and the monster was doubling over after Kyoryu Blue hit him in the stomach. Right then, Kyoryu Red began to push Blue away. Being the one who did the Brave Finish most of the time, he probably wanted to take his teammate out of the way. Luckyuro returned his attention to Aigaron.

"Why not? Or at least, be close when the fight finishes so you can do it!"

"Today? I'm not sure."

"Why did you bring the flowers, then?"

"But what if she rejects me? Then I would be _so sad_!"

"You're sad all the time anyway!" Luckyuro exclaimed as he grabbed the Knight's arm to drag him out from the bushes. "Come on!"

It was hard. Luckyuro calculated Aigaron's weight close to a ton, and the way he dug his heels on the ground didn't help. But this was for Candelira's happiness—and Luckyuro's own amusement—so he would make his best effort. Then, he remembered the martial arts tournament arc in Love Touch, and how to use the opponent's own weight against them, helpfully explained in detailed pictures.

"Thank you, Yu-sensei!" he exclaimed as he followed the steps and launched Aigaron toward Candelira.

At the same time, he noticed with the corner of his eye that Kyoryu Red gave a final push to Blue—also toward the Joyful Knight. Things only got worse when both Aigaron and Kyoryu Blue landed in front of her while crying, in unison, "Candelira, please go out with me!"

Luckyuro covered his face with his hands. "I was not expecting this," he said as Candelira looked from the Sorrowful Knight to Kyoryu Blue and they exchanged looks.

"Me neither," Kyoryu Red said. He was now standing next to Luckyuro, scratching the lower part of his helmet as if it was his chin. Even the monster and the two Zourima had stopped their attacks and looked at everyone, confused.

"What do we do now?" Luckyuro asked looking at him.

Kyoryu Red leaned against him, resting his forearm on Luckyuro's shoulder. "I think we already did what we could and it's up to them."

"Yes, you're right. Hey, do you want to see what I just bought?" Luckyuro asked, producing his new keychains from his pocket, both because his attention span lasted only so long, and because he knew Kyoryu Pink liked his manga. Maybe some of the others did too.

"Ah! Amy has a few like those! Only with different poses. They're characters from Love Touch, right?"

Fine, so Red wasn't a fan. But at least he knew about it.

Luckyuro began walking to sit down under a tree. "Do you think she may want to get together to exchange some?"

"I'll call her," Red said, following him. The monster and the Zourimas shrugged and did too. "I still need some back up to finish the fight."

"Can't you do the Brave Finish on your own?"

"I need my friends' Brave to help me with that. Besides, you're going to make it grow anyway, don't you."

"Yes, that's true," Luckyuro admitted as he sat down. There was only one thing he could do for the two fronts he was involved in right now, and that was to wait.

***

Candelira looked from Kyoryu Blue to Aigaron while their proposal resounded on her ears. Was this real? Was she dreaming? Was this even fair?

To be honest, she kind of hopped Blue would do it at some point. She had planned to reject him, of course. Being enemies and all. But then Aigaron's simultaneous request made it difficult to keep thinking of it like a tragic movie romance, and instead the situation now looked like something out of a romcom. 

Aigaron and Candelira were on the same side, and as far as she remembered, Lord Chaos had never pronounced himself about dating one's co-workers. However, the surprise still needed to settle down before she could ask herself if she wanted to.

Meanwhile, the boys started to take the matter into their own hands.

"What are you doing here?" Aigaron asked, now fully facing Kyoryu Blue.

"Me?" Blue replied, offended. "I was fighting one of _her_ monsters. Do _you_ have an excuse?"

"I came to help." Aigaron tossed a most adorable bouquet to Candelira and drew his battle ax. "And that's what I'm going to do."

"Flowers?" Blue exclaimed. Candelira could just picture him widening his eyes and inflating his cheeks underneath the helmet. "That's so unfair I can't even think of a good joke!"

"Like you've ever been able to tell a good joke!"

Blue took several steps back holding his chest, as if he'd taken a mortal blow. 

"Blue!" Candelira exclaimed going after him, clutching her flowers. She leaned down to try to look at him through the visor of his helmet. "Are you all right?"

"Candelira-chan!" Aigaron exclaimed. He'd dropped to his knees, one hand holding his ax and the other trying to reach her.

"I'm all right! Kanpai!" Kyoryu Blue said. It was a weak one, but it kind of rhymed. He'd be fine.

However, Candelira snickered against the back of her hand. She couldn't help it, with how adorable he was.

The clanking sound of Aigaron's armor as he tried to stand up made her turn. He held himself with as much dignity as he could muster. "I've been defeated," he sobbed. "I have never shed sadder tears!"

"Aigaron, wait!" Candelira said. It was hard not to feel for the poor guy, and her natural inclination was to try to make him happy. Hard as it was. "I haven't said yes to anyone yet!"

Aigaron stopped crying. "Oh! That's right! You haven't!"

"But you're going to, right?" Blue asked, back on his feet as well.

"I—" She looked again from one to the other. How was she going to tell the one she didn't choose—who was obvious, to be honest—to keep smiling? If only she could talk to them one-on-one and not like this. Sometimes she wished she was the Rageful Knight instead. Then she wouldn't have these problems. 

She clutched the flowers tighter against her chest. "I want—" she continued, aware that both of them were attentive to her every word. Closing her eyes tightly, she took a deep breath and exclaimed, "I want to keep thinking about it!"

"What?" they cried, taken aback.

"But—!"

"Candelira—!"

"That is my final decision! For now."

Luckily, she didn't have to explain any further.

"King!" yelled Kyoryu Pink from the other side of the park, which prompted Red to stand up from where he was talking to Luckyuro.

"Amy! Over here!" he greeted her, waving his hand.

Without further prompting, the monster and the Zourimas resumed position.

"Oh, good," Candelira sighed in relief. "Blue!" she added in sing-song. "Go to your comrades, we'll discuss this later."

"Just remember I haven't lost!" Aigaron said.

"Yet!" Blue replied, shaking his fist in Aigaron's direction before trotting back to the other Kyoryugers.

Candelira set the bouquet aside to pick up her own weapon while taking a mental note to thank Kyoryu Pink for resuming the fight. And maybe ask her, Violet, and Blue's sister to go out for an all-girls night and forget all about boys for a while. Yes, that sounds _perfect_ , she thought, now in a much better mood, as she charged into battle.


End file.
